1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelled cleaning device with wireless remote control, and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which includes a self-contained power source for driving the device on an underlying support surface and for operating a self-contained vacuum cleaning mechanism whereby operation of the cleaning device may be remotely controlled by a wireless system.
2. Prior Art
In conventional self-propelled vacuum cleaners, power for operating the same is drawn through a trailing electric cord connected with the building's central electrical lines. Unless these devices are used for cleaning wide, open or otherwise well-defined areas such as floors or corridors, the trailing electric cord tends to become snagged or otherwise caught under or around upstanding objects on the surface. As a consequence, conventional units of this type require close supervision and are not generally suitable for vacuum cleaning operations in homes.
Vacuum-type cleaners which include a self-contained battery as a power source for the vacuum cleaning means are known for small-scale manual uses in which the device is moved by the user over a small area such as the surface of a desk or table. These devices are not generally suitable for cleaning the floor surface of rooms and, in any event, would have to be manually moved to and manipulated about the location at which cleaning is desired.